Amy Gumm
Name: Amy Gumm Age: 16 Organization: Revolutionary Order of the Wicked Alliance: Wicked Hometown: Dusty Acres, Kansas Boyfriend: Nox About 'Amy Gumm '''is the protagonist of ''Dorothy Must Die. She is the third person from the Other World to go to Oz. She is often bullied by Madison Pendleton because of her clothes being from the Salvation army because her dad walked out on her and her mom. She is later recruited by The Revolutionary Order of the Wicked to kill Dorothy and restore peace in Oz. Appearance In the book, she stated that she dyed her hair pink, which was acknowledged complemented by Glamora for its good color and unique appearance. She also described herself as flat-chested, and stated that this was probably one of the reasons why Dustin was not attracted to her. Her appearance was later changed after Glamora used a magic spell to enhance her beauty, giving her rosier cheeks and beautiful eyes. Glitter was sprinkled on her to enhace her new look. Her appearance also changed when she used Astrid's face as disguise to go inside the Emerald Castle to gain information about Dorothy. She stated that Astrid was more beautiful than her and is the reason why she did not feel like herself when she had disguised to look like Astrid. Personality Amy was known to be tough, especially because she grew up without much financial support or any friends. She was also known to be quick witted, often thinking fast in times of pressure and need. She has also showed bravery as she was not easily affected by events that are disturbing which she witnessed in the different chapters of the story. She chooses to be nice, stating that kindness is in fact a weakness, but one she does not want to give up. Biography Amy grew up in a trailer with her mom. Her father had left them at a young age for another woman in Secaucus. This was followed by her mother's car crash which started her mother's pill addictions. She was also shown to be competitive and a good fighter. She did not just let Madison make fun of her by answering her back whenever she would make fun of her. She was also shown to be dedicated in doing activities, especially the time when she wanted to train in combat with Nox. She is also shown to be caring, helping Maude out of the Scarecrow's experiment lab, giving justice for Jellia's death and missing Indigo when she died. She is also very concerned about her mother at Kansas. Relationships Her Mother In various events of the story, it was revealed that her mother used to be much caring before her father had left them both. She used to give advice and life lessons. Amy is shown to miss these moments, and she uses them for strength to continue her adventure through hardships. Nox Nox and her both openly show their feeling for each other. In their first meeting, they despised each other. However, as the story goes on, they learn to care for each other and help each other. In Yellow Brick War, he stated that they can run away from the war together and start anew. But this idea was dismissed because Amy knew that Nox couldn't abandon his home and the Revolutionary Order of the Wicked four quadrant made up of Nox, Gert, Glamora, and Mombi. Amy first said, "I love you" to Nox in the Yellow Brick War and then Nox said,"I'm falling in love with you, too." In the Yellow Brick War Nox began to undo Amy's dress but, didn't get very far and was interrupted by Mombi and Glamora. Gert Gert had been much like a grandmother to Amy. It is revealed that, although she did not trust the Revolutionary Order Of The Wicked, she couldn't help but feel relaxed in Gert's hugs. Mombi it's shown throughout the series that Mombi and Amy have a complex relationship to say the least. Amy stated in the fourth installment of the Dorothy Must Die series (The End Of Oz) that she has "complicated feelings" about the old witch and that half the time she'd felt more like her enemy than her friend. Trivia * She is the third person that came from the Other Place to Oz, following The Wizard and Dorothy. Category:Characters Category:Females